


It's too early for this

by Space_Hawk



Series: Inktober 2020 [11]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kataang - Freeform, M/M, Relationship(s), Siblings, Toph cannot deal with them, just let Toph have her coffee, mushy-gushy couple things, she's not a morning person, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Space_Hawk/pseuds/Space_Hawk
Summary: Sokka complains that Aang and Katara are being too mushy-gushy of a couple. Katara thinks the same about him and Zuko. Toph just wants her morning coffee.Inktober Day 11: Disgusting
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Inktober 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950592
Comments: 6
Kudos: 103





	It's too early for this

“Good morning sweetie,” Katara called brightly as Aang walked into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. “How did you sleep?” 

“Not bad,” he replied, yawning. “How about you sweetie?” 

“Pretty well actually.” 

Aang gave her a kiss on the head as he served himself breakfast and then took a seat besides her. 

Sokka audibly groaned in response and put his head in his hands.

“Something you’d care to say, Sokka?” Katara asked, a hint of defensiveness undercutting her words. 

“You two are giving me the oogies and it’s too early for oogies.” Exhaustion seeped into his words and he took a long sip of his coffee.

“Oh please, Sokka. Grow up. Aang and I were just wishing each other good morning. How is that giving you ‘oogies’?”

“It’s too early for all that mushy-gushy romantic stuff. Can’t a guy eat his breakfast in peace?” Sokka said tiredly as he poured himself more coffee. He was not awake enough to deal with this. 

‘Well it looks like someone’s a little cranky this morning. The Fire Lord keep you up late last night?” Katara asked sarcastically. 

Aang, who had been silent up until this point, let out a snicker and Sokka felt his face heat up. So what if he and Zuko had been up late together last night?

“Besides,” she continued. “You and Zuko are much worse with the mushy-gushy couple stuff than Aang and I are. You guys can barely keep your hands off each other.”

“Well at least we don’t call each ‘sweetie’ constantly.”

“Oh sure, because ‘babe’ is so much better.”

“Zuko and I don’t even call each other ‘babe’ that often!” Sokka objected.

However, at that exact moment, Zuko happened to walk into the room, wide awake and dressed in his standard Fire Lord regalia.

“Morning babe,” he said simply as he planted a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek before grabbing a seat next to him.

Katara gave Sokka a pointed glare, which clearly read as _I told you so._

“What did I miss?” Zuko asked, finally noticing the tension between the two siblings.

“Katara and Aang were doing mushy-gushy couple stuff and gave me the oogies,” Sokka complained. 

“Just grow up already,” Katara told him. “It’s not like you and Zuko don’t do the exact same thing! Could you guys be any more obvious? At least lock the door next time you decide to go at it in the throne room.”

Sokka remembered the incident she was referring to and felt his face heat up. A quick glance to the side told him that Zuko’s face was a similarly bright red, though he didn’t say anything.

“Alright, enough!” A voice came from the end of the table and a small tremor passed under their feet. 

“All of you guys are disgusting couples,” said Toph, who very much looked like she had just woken up with her horrible case of bedhead. “But it is too early for you lovebirds to be yapping about who’s worse.”

“To be fair, it is almost ten in the morning,” Zuko pointed out.

“Shut it Sparky. Just because you ‘rise with the sun’ doesn’t mean I do. Now I’m going to go back to drinking my coffee in peace and when I do, I don’t want any more arguing or any more gross couple stuff. Understood?”

Four heads nodded meekly back at her. 

“Good,” Toph said, taking another sip of coffee. 

And so, for the rest of breakfast, there was no more arguing and certainly no more ‘gross couple stuff’. 

No one wanted to cross Toph before she had her morning coffee.

**Author's Note:**

> I do love Kataang, but the fact that they call each other 'sweetie' constantly in the comics is absolutely disgusting to me because I can't do pet names like that. However, Sokka and Zuko would be equally bad about that sort of thing in their own way. As such, this fic was born. Hope you enjoyed and as always, kudos and comments are appreciated :)


End file.
